


Everytime You Surprise Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Consensual, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e17 Kuka'awale (Stakeout), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Takeout/Takeouts, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny wakes up to a surprise from Steve, While they are on stakeout together, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: 5x17: Stakeout: True Feelings Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606141
Kudos: 6





	Everytime You Surprise Me:

*Summary: Danny wakes up to a surprise from Steve, While they are on stakeout together, Does he like it?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams woke up, & found that his partner’s side of the bed was cold. He was wondering where he went. So, He went to find him, & found him in the kitchen, where he was cooking him breakfast, After he showered up, from doing his workout.

“Hey there, Baby, I was gonna surprise you with breakfast in bed, How did you sleep ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked with a smile, as he made up the plates. He led him to the table, & sat down to eat the wonderful meal. The Blond thought about it, & answered him with this response. “I slept great, Best in a long time”. He took a bite of his eggs, & then said this to him. 

“When I thought you couldn’t, Everytime, You surprise me, Thank you, Babe”, He said, as he kissed the former seal. Steve smiles, & the Five-O Commander said, “You’re welcome, Babe”, He said the next thing, that surprises the loudmouth detective. “I am glad that we talked everything out”, Steve said with a content sigh.

“I am glad that we are going to therapy, & it’s helping the both of us”, The Shorter Man answered with a smile of his own. “I think that today should be a little bit easier”, Danny added, as he took a sip of coffee, & just relaxed. Steve was glad to see that, cause he never wants to see his lover hurt.

“It should be”, The Hunky Brunette agreed, as he took a sip of his own coffee. “I know a great takeout place for dinner, We’ll go half on lunch”. The Dark-Haired Man was gonna protest. Danny leaned, & said, as he kissed him, “We are gonna do that, Since you made this wonderful breakfast”. Steve shut his mouth, & they went on with their day. 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
